


Size Difference

by mychemicalmind



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Bottom Spencer Reid, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Held Down, M/M, Multi, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Aaron Hotchner, Top Derek Morgan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:42:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28574712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mychemicalmind/pseuds/mychemicalmind
Summary: Moment after moment happened, and the fact that Reid was so much weaker than Derek really started to get to him.
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Comments: 4
Kudos: 139





	Size Difference

It started out little. 

Derek knew that he was stronger than Reid, but he didn’t realize just how much stronger he was. It started with Reid wanting to get down a box of case files and not being strong enough to move it. Morgan, of course, offered to help him. 

That’s where it started. After that, he seemed to notice everything. How Reid wasn’t strong enough to push him aside when he wanted to get to the coffee in the breakroom. How Reid couldn’t hold too many things at one time because his arms would threaten to give out. Moment after moment happened, and the fact that Reid was so much weaker than Derek really started to get to him.

It wasn’t just at work, either. He and Hotch would take Reid to the gym with him, the latter saying that he needed to build some muscle, but he would end up watching the other two men workout while he skimmed through the magazines the gym offered. 

The height of it really happened one day at work. Reid was walking by him, and he grabbed his arm playfully. Reid smiled and went to pull away, but he couldn’t. At least, not without Derek letting him. That’s when it really kicked in to Derek how much power he had over the smaller man. It really shouldn’t turn him on as much as it did. 

He felt awful, really, thinking all the things he was about his friend. He tried not to. He tried not to pay attention when Reid would struggle to open something or put something up. Then, when the whole team was having a get-together at Rossi’s and Spencer struggled to open a pasta sauce jar, he noticed he wasn’t the only one looking at Spencer for a little bit too long.

⚣

It was a week later in Derek’s living room that things hit their peak. Derek and Hotch were sitting on opposite ends of the couch, talking about their previous case when Spencer walked in. He had a jar of peanut butter in his hand that he held out to Derek, silently asking him for help opening it. 

Derek opened it and handed it back, Spencer saying a ‘thank you’ before going back into the kitchen. Derek turned back to see the way Hotch’s eyes followed the long-haired man, and it came out before he could stop it. 

“Do you ever think about…” He said, trailing off as he didn’t want to make things uncomfortable. 

“Yeah,” Hotch answered anyway, “he’s just so… fragile.” He said, choosing his words carefully. 

“I know,” Derek agreed, “and sometimes I just think about how much stronger I am, you know?”

Hotch nodded as Spencer made his way back into the room, plopping on the couch between the two and accidentally bumping Hotch’s arm. He went to mutter an apology, but Hotch was already on it, jumping on him and pinning him as Reid let out a loud laugh. 

Derek watched as Hotch easily pinned him, Reid giving up on trying to get free as he giggled underneath the older man. Derek watched the way he laughed, obviously not sensing the sudden tension in the room. As he was giggling and squirming to get free, Derek was taking in the way Hotch’s breath had sped up and his eyes were clouded with something that was too dark to be friendly. 

“Are you getting hard?” Hotch asked, suddenly. 

“What?!” Reid squeaked, face turning red and laugh quickly ceasing as he renewed his efforts to get loose. “I’m not!” 

“You are,” Derek stated, reaching down and palming Spencer’s clothed bulge, causing him to inhale a sharp take of breath. 

“T-this isn’t really funny, guys,” Spencer said, wiggling underneath Hotch, “Derek, quit touching me!” 

Derek’s hand stilled but didn’t move as Hotch spoke. 

“Do you like this?” He asked, putting a finger under Spencer’s chin and making him look at him, “Spencer?” 

Reid was sure he could spontaneously combust at any moment as he nodded softly, “I guess it’s just something I’ve always wanted. To be held down and… fucked.” He finished lowly, Hotch and Derek barely hearing him. 

“We could do that for you if you’d like,” Derek said, hand starting to move again and making Spencer let out a small moan.

Spencer looked up in surprise, thinking both of them men would be disgusted by him. “You want to fuck me?”

“Yes,” Hotch answered for both of them.

“We have for a while,” Derek added. 

It seems that’s what settled it, as Morgan pulled Reid’s pants and underwear off in one go, his shirt being next. Hotch undressed on top of the boy, Spencer practically drooling as he watched. Spencer was instructed to flip over, which he did. 

“Open,” Hotch told him, shoving two fingers in Spencer’s mouth so he could get them nice and wet. 

Once he thought he was ready, he took them out, placing one at Spencer’s entrance. Reid took a deep breath as it pushed into him, a mewl spilling from his plush lips as Hotch got it into the knuckle. 

“How tight is he?” Derek asked, a hand wrapped around himself as he tugged at his cock lazily.

“So tight,” Hotch answered, “Can barely get two fingers in him,” He added as he squeezed his second one in next to the first one. “Has anyone ever had you like this, puppy?” 

Spencer shook his head, his pain quickly turning into pleasure as Hotch scissored his fingers and crooked them, hitting his bundle of nerves that made him cry out. 

Derek had to stop himself from cumming right there, knowing he and Hotch were going to be the first one’s to wreck this boy being too much for him. He must have zoned out because the next thing he knew, Hotch was inside of Reid, making him whine as he picked up a brutal pace. 

He watched as Reid’s fingers dug into the smooth material of his couch, struggling to find a grip as he tried to get back onto all fours. Hotch was giving him no mercy, launching him forward and making him fall again with each thrust. Spencer was a moaning mess, cock being pushed into the couch with every thrust as well. 

“Fuck, Hotch, you’re ruining him,” Derek commented, walking in front of Reid and bending down to kiss him, swallowing the moans that he couldn’t seem to stop, even if he wanted to. 

Hotch smirked, watching in amusement as Spencer latched onto the cushiony part of the couch, his knuckles turning white with the effort. “I am, aren’t I?” 

Derek pulled away, smirking when he saw the way Reid’s lips were swollen and spit-slick. He watched at the way Hotch’s thrusts lost their rhythm, speeding up and becoming sloppy. He came with a moan of Reid’s name, pulling out and immediately being replaced with Morgan. 

Morgan was sitting beside Spencer, pulling him on his lap with ease and lowering him down onto his cock. Spencer let his head fall in the crook of Morgan’s neck as he was lifted up and down, not exactly knowing what to do to make Morgan feel good.

Morgan took Spencer’s arms from around his neck and placed them behind his back, holding both his hands together with one of his own. The fact that he could manhandle Reid and move him on his cock as he liked was so hot to him, and it was getting him to his climax faster. 

“Could you,” Derek started, not knowing how to ask for what he really wanted, “like try to get loose?” 

Spencer gave him a shy look, “that gets you off?” 

Derek nodded slowly, surprised when Reid started to struggle against his hold. He bit back a moan as his thrusts sped up, Reid being so close himself. 

“F-fuck, Derek,” He moaned out, sluggishly struggling as Derek held onto him tightly. 

“I know, baby,” Derek answered, “Gonna cum with me? Cum for me, love,” 

He didn’t have to be told twice, he came with a shout as Derek did the same, cumming inside of him. Once Derek pulled out of him and let him lay on his lap, Hotch was right there with a warm rag, cleaning Spencer off. 

Hotch and Derek shared a look as Reid gave a kitten-like yawn. They silently agreed to move to the bedroom, laying Spencer down in the middle before piling in on either side of him. 

“I love you guys,” Spencer mumbled, snuggling into the two bigger men. 

“We love you too,” Hotch responded, throwing an arm over Spencer from his place behind him. 

Derek nodded, pressing a kiss to Spencer’s head.

“We love you too.”


End file.
